9 Gods
by Red Dark Raven
Summary: What would happen if naruto was not all he claimed to be? What if he had friends all around the ninja world who formed an alliance with him? what if he had a mask? In the battle with good and evil 9 gods will rise to fight. NarutoXoc read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto... awwwwww... P.S if you don't like oc's don't read :P

When your alone the darkness starts to eat away at you it becomes unbearable. The jinjurikki know this maybe to well... This story fallows Naruto Uzumaki and Akane Mizuki as they become what they were chosen to be...GODS!

Naruto woke up with a yawn and looked at his alarm clock. Not even two seconds later it rang and naruto groaned "I'm up I'm up!" he growled and flung his hand at the alarm clock. He watched in satisfaction as it rocketed toward the wall and broke. He sighed and went to his bathroom to wash up.

When he was done with his morning ritual he got dressed in his normal outfit, A black fishnet shirt with a black hoodie over it. Black ninja pants with orange accents he put his headband on his forehead he slipped on his ninja boots he looked in the mirror at himself. He was slightly taller then his genjutsu self.

Naruto smiled at the memory when he was younger he was being beat up. Then when he thought he was going to die a shadow fell over him and he remembered the gennin running in fear. He looked up to the person who helped him and was surprised Kurenai stood behind him with a saddened look on her face.

"naruto i-i" she never got to finish as naruto launched into her arms sobbing.

From then on Kurenai acted as a big sister to him and helped him craft his mask. She even put on a Genjutsu seal which hid his true appearance.

Naruto was brought back to reality when he remembered he had to go for his morning training. He bit his thumb and swiped the blood on his forearm where his seal was.

Poof! He was in his genjutsu self. He took all he would need for training and put his weights under his pants. He looked out the window and saw it was still dark out. So he started out to his secret training ground. As he walked up the Hokage mountain he thought of his past his secrets, he wondered would he be able to find anyone his age who would accept his other self? The only one who did was- he broke off that thought.

Would they be able to be his friend? He snorted at that thought. He had people he cared about and people who care about him. He shouldn't worry about this stuff. He slowly entered the field and grinned seeing everything as he left it yesterday.

That thought made him growl to him self as he punched a tree near him.

"That Egotistical,! Idiot,! Scarecrow!" Naruto yelled. A punch to the tree between each word.

**(flashback start)**

Naruto was at the training ground with Sakura and Sasuke waiting for there sensei Kakashi Hatake. Naruto was siting near the river dipping his feet a relaxed expression on his face. Poof! Kakashi arrived in a puff of smoke his visible eye turning into a U as he said "yo!"

collective sweat drops greeted him as Sakura dragged in a deep breath of air and yelled.

"YOUR LATE!"

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way" he chuckled his eye still in a U shape. "Well let's get to training" naruto yelled in a fake happy voice that he perfected over the years. Kakashi looked at him disapprovingly for being so loud.

"Alright then Naruto, Sakura you two work on chakra control Sasuke let's go!" Kakashi ordered. Naruto was beyond mad at his 'sensei' but bit his lip and sighed as he walked over to a tree and ran up it in a matter of seconds he was at the top. He growled to himself as he notice Sasuke and Kakashi were gone.

He jumped down from his position and walked away.

"Oi! Naruto you idiot where are you going!" the pink banshee screeched. He winced at the volume. But said "I'm going to actually 'train'" he continued walking he looked around his surroundings and then disappeared in a gust of wind.

**(flashback end)**

Naruto slowly stopped hitting the tree and looked at his bloody knuckles. He couldn't take much more of this his 'team'. It was made by the counsel. He hated the civilian part with passion the ninja part was okay besides, Danzo.

He wondered if he should give up his mask it just seemed like it took to much effort to keep it up now. His 'team' was wearing him down bit by bit only one more string one more push and he would snap.

He focused more on his training in Taijutsu. He was using one of the styles he found in the forbidden scroll. The fox style which was based on tricking your opponent while dealing heavy damage, because he had kyuubi the style came easy.

The reason the style was in the forbidden scroll was because at the counsel meeting which voted what should be banned from ninjas. Which was unfortunately, the fox style because the civilians outvoted the hokage and the ninja part of the counsel. He even wondered when civilians had a say in the matter.

He kept up his training he appeared and reappeared all over the field. He kicked,punched,jumped in many intricate ways which were designed to trick your enemy. By the time he was almost collapsing in exhaustion the sun was setting. So he called it a day and made the long trek down the Hokage mountain.

He walked around trying to kill time while ignoring the glares on his back. His mind drifted, He wondered how she was doing has she found that person? Will she come back? Naruto looked at the ground sadly and continued. He Looked up at the now dark sky and a crescent moon. "Beautiful..." Naruto whispered at it. He reached his apartment. He looked around and quietly undid the traps and stepped in side. He grinned and did a hand seal.

The floor in front of him opened up her hopped in and the floor closed behind him. He looked around his real home and sighed contently. As he walked over to his bedroom. He got in his pajamas which were a gray t-shirt and black sweat pants. He created his bunshin and sent it upstairs in his genjutsu self.

He didn't want any unwelcome visitors...

He got in his bed and went to sleep he wondered what tomorrow would bring. Good? or...Bad?

Well... That took me a long time to make and yes, I am a horrible writer! I will continue this story but plz read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two...*sigh* hope it's good!

Naruto woke up with a yawn and stretched like a cat as he got out of his bed. He looked around is "true" room with a calculating look.

No traps were set off But why do I get the feeling of foreboding he thought. He went up to his apartment in his genjutsu self and sighed. He then ate his breakfast of ramen and headed out to meet his "Team."

When he arrived Sasuke and Sakura were already there. So he just leaned against the bridge with a contemplating look on his face.

"Oi! Dobe what's the look for? Are You trying to be like Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura screeched.

Naruto sent her an unusually cold glare and went back to thinking about the feeling he has been feeling. The sense of foreboding. But he was interrupted when Kakashi arrived. "Yo" he said simply and as usual Sakura screamed

"Your late!"

"sorry I had to help an old lady cross the street!" was his lame excuse.

"But I'm not here for the usual team meetings, I signed all you up for the chunin exams!" He spoke.

The teams eyes widened for different reasons.

Sasuke and Sakura because they didn't know what it was.

Naruto because he knew that Sasuke and Sakura weren't ready. He bit his lip and mentally screamed at Kakashi for his blatant favoritism of Sasuke. He nodded when he said they could go.

"Kakashi you idiot..." He sighed into the wind.

He heard feet running around the corner then the stop of feet squealing on pavement. He stretched his hearing ability farther he heard the sound of rustling and hushed murmurs. He smiled to him self and kept walking. A little while later he turned around fast and saw the _moving_ rock stop suddenly.

"Konohamaru rocks can't move...And aren't perfectly squared" Naruto stated.

"Just what I expected from my rival!" Konohamaru Exclaimed.

Konohamaru was one of the few Naruto let see through his mask. So Naruto thought of Konohamaru and his friends as his little brother's and sister's. Naruto smiled and ruffled Konohamaru's hair.

"Ne Nii-san Can we play ninja today!" Konohamaru asked excitedly.

"Wow a ninja, playing ninja how stupid!" A voice screeched.

"You would know that well Haruno" Naruto said coldly. Sakura flinched and said.

"Shut up Naruto!"

"Oh I'm so scared!" Naruto taunted and turned around to Konohamaru and his friends. "Well here's how we'll do it!" Naruto said. "You all have to run and hide with the grace of a ninja and you lose if I find you!" Naruto finished.

They all bolted down the corner and Naruto smiled they were getting better. He casually walked around the corner to see Konohamaru being picked up by a guy with a puppet on his back and a suna headband on. He then felt a familiar malevolent aura on the tree his eyes flickered over too see an old face. He grinned at the figure and put on a serious face and looked over at the guy with the puppet and said in a bored tone.

"Are you trying to start a war? That's the Hokage's grandson".

The guy with the puppet paled and put Konohamaru down.

"I take it your all here for the chunin exams? If so try to refrain from starting a war please" Naruto said in a bored tone but he had an icy look in his eyes that scared the two gennin.

Then out of nowhere the guy with a Puppet got hit in the back of the head with a small rock.

" Oi Dobe, having problems?"Sasuke asked.

"I had it covered Sasuke." Naruto sighed.

There was a flash of sand and Gaara stood in front of Naruto. "Naruto, It's good it see you again." Gaara stated in his usual emotionless voice.

"Ah, Gaara! How's it going brother?" Naruto said happily.

Gaara smiled slightly "same old Naruto" he said.

Naruto and Gaara hugged slightly while Temari and Kankuro stared baffled. While Sasuke was still trying to figure out what was going on. He finally just "hmmed" while walking away losing interest. After saying goodbye to Gaara, Naruto walked around while thinking, things are going to get interesting...

Naruto finally just shrugged and decided to go training. He needed to train in his wind styles before the chunin exams.

He disappeared in a gust of wind. He arrived at his secret training grounds. Hr slowly walked around a bit until he was in the middle of the field. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then used chakra to launch himself in the air he was so high that he could see the entire training ground. He quickly did some hand signs and called out:

"Fūton: Kaiten Shuriken!"

Wind gathered around naruto as though coming to his call and lots of wind. The size of regular Shuriken crashed down to the training ground creating many deep cuts and trenches. Naruto plummeted down to earth.

This is the best part of wind training naruto thought as the wind rushed by him going through his hair and making him weightless. He smiled Softly and Whispered "Wind...Keep me safe..." and Heading to his call the wind softly carried Naruto to the ground. Naruto looked around at his work and smiled. One more day he thought one more day and are adventures begin...

Naruto was unaware of a pair of eyes watching his the Figure shrouded in black looked at Naruto with longing. _I will see you very soon Naruto and I will be next to you again I swear..._ It thought.

Who is this Mysterious person? What Does It want with Naruto? Why am I asking you these Questions If I already know them Well you will find out!

Bye! Akanemizuki Redraven. P.S I will try too update soon! :P


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own naruto...

A new chapter! :p

"talking"

_thinking_

"**Demon speaking"**

_**demon thinking**_

Naruto woke with a groan and looked at the Calender next to his bed side. He blinked a couple times and immediately jumped up screaming "AHH the chunin exams I'm gonna be late!" with lightning like speed he jumped up got dressed and got his breakfast which was an apple.

He got the weapons he would need. He stopped suddenly. He looked at him self in the mirror. _Why am I hiding? _

This question was coming to his mind a lot lately. He looked at his arm which held the genjutsu seal. He made his decision he took out a kunai and made a shallow cut right down the seal. There was a shift in the air as the genjutsu dispersed and Naruto went to his closet to change. When he came out he was wearing A fishnet shirt. That went down to his elbows with a a black muscle shirt over it. With a orange spiral on it. He wore black combat pants that stopped on his knees. He wore Fishnet pants under his pants that went down to his ankles. He wore black ninja sandals. He slipped on a black hoddie.

He Quickly Grabbed a katana From the closet it had a blue fox that had nine tails that wrapped around until it reached the bottom. The handle Was blue with white diamonds. He strapped that to his back .Because he dispelled the genjutsu He looked like a copy of the fourth just with shorter hair.

He looked at his wrist and saw that his wound had healed. He walked out of his apartment noticeably taller. He walked till he saw the place were his 'Team' was supposed to meet. They glared at him as he strode by them eating his apple. He walked up the stairs past the genjutsu as his 'team' tried to catch up He saw Kakashi Lounging By the door to the exam room.

Kakashi gave a Questioning glance And Naruto Gave his answer.

"were all here but Sasuke and Sakura are getting Distracted by a weird Guy in spandex."

Kakashi gave a shudder and nodded.

His 'teammates' came up the stairs and naruto sighed at Sasuke's disheveled appearance. Of course Sakura didn't have a scratch on her... Naruto just shook his head and pushed back his sensei he didn't need to find Gaara's chakra signature Since he already sensed him on the other side of the door. But what he did notice when he was walking towards Gaara was a strange figure shrouded with a Black hooded cloak. He thought he felt a sense of recognition.

But he just shrugged it off and kept going towards Gaara. They sat in silence for a while then Naruto heard Sakura and Ino bickering and blocked them out. He only looked up with interest as a guy named Kabuto Walked up with a deck of cards. He heard Gaara mutter to him about something important to tell him later. Naruto Gave him a sideways glance and continued to Kabuto.

"You see these will give you information on any ninja in-."

Kabuto wasn't able to Continue Because in the second he raised his hand Naruto took the deck and shuffled through it. When it came to His card his eyes Narrowed. How did he get this information?

He then Took the Cards and Burned the information using a small fire jutsu.

Kabuto instead of looking angry looked amused.

"you know if you wanted the deck you could of just asked" Kabuto spoke.

Naruto just looked at him and vanished back to Gaara. Ino shivered and looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "Sakura what happened to him?"

Sakura took a deep breath and started her tale "Naruto became that way after the wave mission we had, at first he just got silent But then he started showing more strength then me and Sasuke-kun had known!"

Sakura took a breath before continuing "he started training on his own and got really cold towards us...But even worse he stopped referring to us as teammates!" she screeched.

"But Sakura! why does he look so different?" Ino asked again.

"Huh?"

"Well he looks taller! And the markings on his face are gone!"Ino exclaimed.

"I guess he's just trying to be like Sasuke-kun!"Sakura screeched. Everyone then proceeded to ignore Sakura as she went on a rant about her 'Sasuke-kun.'

Shikamaru just murmured a "troublesome" But inside he was thinking up different scenes in which Naruto might have changed or maybe he was like that in the beginning?

Shikamaru had no idea how close to the truth he was.

Naruto sat lazily on a table next to Gaara as the proctor appeared in a "Poof." Once everyone was seated Ibiki then told everyone about the mysterious tenth question. Naruto yawned at this part. When his paper came to him he frowned. These were jounin level questions. He discreetly looked around the room, He saw that people were cheating using there own jutsu. Naruto just closed his eyes and let his head fall into his arm as it was propped up.

He focused his wind chakra and let flow around the room. He went over to one of the chunin that was mixed In with the group and let the wind surround the pencil and paper. He made the wind copy the movements of the pencil and Naruto copied the strokes on his own paper and soon answers started to appear. Naruto smiled inside but outside he gave no outward reaction.

He soon finished and soon let his head fall on his arm again. When the time had arrived naruto just looked at the proctor as he proceeded to tell them that if they failed then they could never become chunin. There were shouts of outrage as people raised there hands to leave. But others were mixed on what to do._ Okay that's enough, were all here to advance he has nice scare tactics but I've seen worse._

"Just get on to the question." Naruto's voice came out like sharp ice immediately silencing the room. Ibiki gave an inward shutter. _He look's like his father, talk's like his father but he sure doesn't act like him._ Ibiki nodded. "Alright...You all pass." He inwardly laughed at there expressions.

But Ibiki removed his headband, showing everyone his scars. "In the ninja world you need to be prepared for everything, one wrong move and you and your team could suffer."

But before he could continue a black ball blew through the window. A sign suddenly appeared over Ibiki. Naruto suddenly blinked. _Wait I know that style...Oh why does god hate me._ Naruto panicked in his mind seeing Anko suddenly appear.

"ALRIGHT MAGGITS! Anko Mitarashi has arrived!" Anko yelled in sadistic glee. _Oh please don't let her see me! Please,please,please. _Unfortunately for Naruto his plea's fell on deaf ears and Anko's eyes lit up seeing him. She proceed to glomp tackle him. She was hugging the life out of him while going on about she hadn't seen Kurenai or him on so long. He was expressionless but his eye did twitch a couple of times.

"Anko-Nii could you let me go so we could continue?" Naruto's voice cut through her ramblings. She pouted but nodded. "ALRIGHT! Meet me at the forest of death in ten minuets!"

Everyone scrambled out of there seats towards there training grounds. Naruto met up with Gaara but he held both of them back. "What's wrong?" Naruto's voice asked seriously.

"Naruto... Sound and sand are going to attack Konoha during the final round of the Chunin exams." Gaara said hesitantly. Naruto froze and looked at Gaara with wide eyes.

"Also Naruto...Orochimaru is sounds kage."

Naruto's changed from surprise to pure hatred. "I'll tell the Hokage after this round, Thank you Gaara...Will you help me?" Gaara looked at Naruto in surprise. "I need your help to stop the invasion in the final round, I need you to act as my spy." Naruto said. Gaara thought it over for a moment the nodded "Anything for you brother...I owe you anyway." Gaara spoke softly.

Naruto just smiled softly at him.

"Lets get going before time runs out."

Gaara nodded.

When they arrived everyone was present and Anko started handing out forms. " These are waver forms to make sure we aren't accountable if you die~" Anko sang. People looked at her in fear But Naruto just yawned and signed the form. Anko smirked at him. Gaara who was next to him sighed. Naruto and his 'team' got at there gate, Naruto then looked at the scroll it was earth. He slipped it into his kunai pouch. He got into his position on the gate and waited for the signal.

He heard the shrill whistle go through the speakers and saw the gate spring open he surged forward with his 'team' behind him.

_This very well be the start of something big...I hope I can over come this obstacle...For her._

With that thought in mind Naruto went off into the forest of death, So that he may go forward in the future. He must have the will to survive, so that he would find that missing person...

**Well this chapter was small...And it took forever! DX **

**:Akanemizuki redraven**


End file.
